


Conversations

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Alanna talk before joining the Progress for the first time.  Written for the 2012 Goldenlake SMACKDOWN challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

  
[Conversations](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=913) by [eymberfyire](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewuser.php?uid=69)  


  


“You’ve been quiet, Knightmistress.” Alanna stared ahead at the sun-haze rising from the cracked, hard packed earth, doing her best to ignore her squire.

Neal was not one to be ignored. 

“Please, do not misconstrue my meaning. I appreciate silence as much as the next man,” he ignored her snort which, come to think of it, did in fact let him know she heard him, “and I of course revel in the opportunity to be outside… breathing deeply… exercising.” 

Alanna slowly turned in the saddle, treating him to the raised eyebrow and too-patient sigh that sensible people took heed of.

Neal had never had much sense.

“I merely comment upon the fact that the amount you speak appears to diminish proportionately to our nearness to the Progress.”

She was still raising an eyebrow at him, so he countered with a raised brow of his own. His brows were arched and much more suited to this sort of task, damn him. She turned away, hoping he would tire of baiting her and return to reading in the saddle.

Apparently, Neal had finished his book. 

“I theorize, aloud since I have no travel companions willing to converse with me, whether that has something to do with your avoidance of Corus these past five years?” Alanna whipped around to narrow her eyes at Neal, who bowed his head submissively. 

She glared at him for a suspicious moment before turning forward again. Once she faced the road, he continued. “Or perhaps it has something to do with a Squire you’re likely to meet for the first time when we rejoin with the masses.” 

“Queenscove, you enjoy reading law, don’t you?” Alanna’s voice was calm as she examined a cloud drifting overhead. “Remind me what The Code of Justice says concerning a Knight-Master’s privilege when it comes to the discipline of their Squire?”

Silence. Alanna smiled at the road ahead of her, content with this small victory.

  


This story archived at <http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=913>  



End file.
